Separatist Movement
The Separatist Attempt of 2403 In 2400, the Borg decided to try once again to assimilate the Alpha Quadrant. Instead of taking over by force, they decided to infiltrate the quadrant using carefully placed spies and “assimilation variant’ drones. The Borg captured a Betazoid counselor named Athena Zoden. It was their intention to use Zoden to infiltrate Starfleet Command. In her drone form, she became known as Trac’Shar. In an effort to keep her telepathic skills intact, Zoden was allowed to keep a large part of her own personality. The Borg sent Trac’Shar and an “Ambassador” unit to Starbase 185 in 2403 in an attempt to begin the assimilation. Several members of the Starbase crew were assimilated. However, due to future knowledge gained by travel to an alternate timeline, the crew of the was able to rescue their comrades and defeat the Borg plans. Typhon Station Alternate Timeline The following events occurred in an alternate timeline experienced by the crew of the USS Odyssey. Starfleet has determined the following information to be “highly classified” (Typhon Station) Initial Events The initial invasion of the Borg was accomplished by assimilating several key Starfleet officers and Klingon officials. Among them were a Vulcan named Baldrick, a Klingon exchange officer named KraayB’ach, and Starfleet Captain Barbara Clairidge. The Borg were able to use other assimilated persons in key positions in the Federation Council to create tensions between certain planets, notably Earth, Vulcan, Andor and Betazed. This led to the rising of the so-called Separatist Movement. Soon this movement had gone from squabbling and minor skirmishes in 2403, to full-scale war by around 2410. By 2413, the Separatists were the dominating force in the quadrant, having laid waste to several planets, including Andor, Betazed, Trill and Cardassia. Super-weapon The Separatists had gained knowledge of the failed Genesis experiment, and had modified the technology to create a terrible weapon. This weapon used protomatter to completely disintegrate the upper layers of any planet-sized body. Taking the policy of "scorched earth" to an extreme, the Separatists destroyed any planet loyal to the Federation. Deep Space Nine Deep Space 9 had become the military command center of the Separatist forces, even as Vulcan was it spiritual center. The station was renamed Bajor Station and Baldrick had been named governor of the Bajoran sector. USS Odyssey In 2400, the was transported to the year 2413 by a temporal anomaly, along with the smaller USS Gemini. When the crew woke from the transit, they found themselves aboard Gemini, and Odyssey gone. Odyssey had been captured by KraayB’ach, who subsequently killed Baldrick and declared himself governor. The Separatists plan was that Odyssey would travel to Vulcan, where it would take on the Genesis weapon. It’s target: Earth. The Maquis Several of the Odyssey crew members found themselves to be members of a resistance movement called the Maquis, in homage to the Bajoran and Earth resistance movements. Notable Maquis leaders included Zoden and her now-husband Michael Patrick. The Maquis consistently harassed the Separatists supply lines and raided shipyards. It was on one of these raids that they were able to commandeer the USS Victorious, a vessel, captured by the Separatists and undergoing augmentation. The Maquis Patrick quickly renamed the ship Victory, and used her to further harass the enemy. Final Battle When the Maquis learned of the death of Baldrick (who had collaborated in the theft of Victorious) and the Separatist plans to attack Earth, they launched a plan to stop Odyssey at all costs. Several members of the Odyssey crew were able to gain access to the ship using a cloaked shuttle. However, in attempting to disable the Genesis torpedo, they inadvertently armed it. The weapon began a four-hour countdown to detonation. Fortunately, the weapon would detonate before it reached the Sol system. The rest of the crew, aboard the Victory, Gemini, and another commandeered ship, the USS Iroquois were able to overtake Odyssey. After a final showdown battle, they were victorious. It was thought that the destructive force of the Genesis weapon would recreate the temporal anomaly. With Iroquois at a safe distance, Odyssey and Gemini flew into the explosion, and were returned to their own timeline. Category:Typhon Station